S P A or G
by mtngirlforever
Summary: 2x15 inspired! One shot


**I blame Justkillingtimewhileiwait for this one. Enjoy :) I own nothing but my own words.**

 **S P A or G**

They'd been listening to this guy ramble on and on about this Taser training and honestly Jay was starting to feel like Adam, just wanting the guy to hurry up and shut up!

He did manage to catch that you're supposed to do it in the shoulders, pelvis, abdomen, and groin. Other than that he'd pretty much zoned out thinking about Erin and the cabin in Wisconsin. That is until Ruzek gets tased and they can't help but laugh.

"That was worth the price of admission," he says between laughs.

"You're next," the guy says making all the color drain from his face. There's no way he's being tased, not after watching that.

"I volunteer to tase him," Erin says making Jay want to die. There's no way she's actually going to go through this, he thinks.

The guy hands her the taser and Jay is back tracking trying to get out of it. When the guy puts his hands on Jay's arms, it takes all he has not to break the guys fingers.

Then Erin looks at him, trying to imitate the guy, and says " Where do you want it? S, P, A, or G?"

Jay really wants the floor to open up and swallow him because really they're supposed to be professional but his girlfriend is spouting letters all sexy like and he's trying to keep from being tased.

"Shoulders," he says as he hears the guys all calling for G as if she'd really do that to him. He gives her a look like don't you dare, but this is Erin Lindsay we're talking about.

"Don't you dare," he says for emphasis as she gives him that smile with her tongue barely sticking out and tases him in the groin. He'd find her really sexy if he wasn't in so much pain.

He knows she is going to pay for this later. She at least went and got him an ice pack and secretly promised to make it up to him later. Right now he could care less if she did or not, he just wanted pay back.

Which he does finally get what he wants, to taze her back. Not long after the guy leaves and they're all recovering Jay and Erin secretly talking about Wisconsin and retirement in the break room, Adam goes to Voight about leaving to find Burgess. They end up rolling out to find them.

Luckily it was an easy find and they were able to wrap up quickly and get out of there. It'd been a long day, especially the taser training part, and Jay was just looking forward to a hot shower and some beer.

He also couldn't get the conversation between him and Erin out of his head about Wisconsin. He really wanted to take her one day, and he just knew they would eventually retire there.

He was just getting out of the shower, having taken longer than usual, when he heard a key in the door. He let out a small smile thinking that it might be Erin since she had a key.

He was going through his dresser when he heard her. "Hey," she said in that husky voice that always gave him chills.

"Hey," he smiled looking up at her.

"Sore?" she asked walking up and wrapping her arms around him.

Jay let out a half chuckle half snort.

"I'm fine Erin. I've dealt with worse," he said spinning and kissing the top of her head.

"You know I had to right?" she grinned up at him.

He laughed "Yea, yea I know."

"Just so I had an excuse to come over and make it up to you," she winked releasing the towel tied around his waist.

Jay watched her, his eyes getting darker as she dropped to the ground running her fingers over his thighs.

"Erin," he said his voice going rough as she smiled up at him.

"It was right here, right?" she asked innocently kissing the inside of his thigh.

Jay swallowed deep as he watched her. "Here Jay?" she asked again when he didn't answer.

"Yea," he finally managed as she kissed it again.

If this was her idea of making up to him, then she could tase him all day long for all he cared.

"I was kinda close wasn't I?" she whispered huskily with a smile as she kissed the tip of his hard dick.

Jay bit his lip to hold in the moan but her name came out as a sigh almost. "Yes?" she smiled up at him.

Jay just shook his head letting his fingers tangle in her hair. He tried to pull her up to him, but she was stubborn. As she kissed around his thighs, she whispered her apologies for being so mean earlier, but he didn't care. He reassured her it was totally fine.

After his reassurance, she sucked him into her mouth long and slow. Jay was slowly losing it. His dick was pulsing for her as she slowly sucked and licked around it.

"Erin, baby, please," he finally begged on a moan when she wouldn't speed up.

"Please what?" she whispered looking up at him with sex eyes and hair where he'd be tugging on it.

"Need you," he panted and she slowly popped him from her mouth almost making him lose it right there.

His control snapped when she licked around his mouth and he pinned her to the wall kissing her harder and deeper.

He slid into her, finding her soaking wet and ready for him. She broke their kiss to moan loudly at the feeling of him filling her up.

"Can't…. Stop," he panted in her ear as he started to thrust hard and deep.

"Don't," she managed wrapping around him tighter.

Jay let out a growl as she bit his ear and tugged his hair. She was squeezing him with each thrust and after just a few more she exploded screaming his name and he came just as hard with her.

Once he started to come down he nuzzled her neck panting for breath as she did the same to him. "Damn, Erin," he panted hearing her giggle.

"Guess it was worth the taser, huh?" she giggled in his ear.

"Damn right," he smiled carrying her to bed.

After they both floated back down from their highs, they snuggled and talked about Wisconsin more before slowly making love the rest of the night


End file.
